


A Better Night Than Most [PODFIC]

by babbling_bedlamite



Category: due South
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bedlamite/pseuds/babbling_bedlamite
Summary: In which Ray pines over Fraser and they follow a criminal to a gay club.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Better Night Than Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125122) by [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic). 



> Read for Arwyn during the due South Seekrit Santa 2016.  
> I had a lot of fun reading and recording this. I really hope you enjoy it!  
> Beta listened by [Seramirez(boxofdelights)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofdelights/pseuds/seramirez)

**Podfic Length:** 11:45

**Download Link:** [A Better Night Than Most ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/462iml2thfh6trw/A+Better+Night+Than+Most.mp3)


End file.
